Not Stuck Up
by Perfectpink0913
Summary: When Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga are being famous celebrities for doing practicaly everything there is, Kagome, Sango, and Yumi are living their lives as normal collage students. So what happens when their paths cross? Rated mostly for language.


Not Stuck Up!

Summary- When Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga are being famous celebrities for doing practically everything there is, Kagome, Sango, and Yumi are living their lives as normal collage students. So what happens when their paths cross? Rated mostly for language.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or any characters that are connected to it. If I did do u think that I would be writing this ah NO! I do own Yumi though so please don't take her. I also don't own Britney Spears, Toxic.

Note- this is one of my firsts so R&R please! Hope you like it.

Chapter 1 

Not Stuck up

Girls point of view 

"YUMI," Kagome screeched at the top of her lungs, " where the hell did u put my hair brush!!!". She was standing in front of her full-length mirror getting ready to go to the nightclub with Sango and Yumi.

In the room two doors down Yumi heard Kagome screech and cringed. Oh no where did I put her brush Yumi stated as she started tairing her room apart. She didn't get far though because Kagome stormed in. "Where is it, give it to me now!"

" I don't know where it is I can't find it"

"What! , that was my favorite brush and we have to leave soon!"

Sango was walking by Yumi's room when she heard kagome yelling at Yumi about her hair brush. "Better go in." she thought.

"Ah Kagome I have your brush not Yumi." Kagome jump not knowing that Sango was right behind her. "Oh ok give it back I need it." kagome stated.

"It's on my dresser you go get it, its your brush." Sango said dryly.

"FINE!" Kagome said as she stomped of toward Sango's room.

When Kagome was done brushing her hair she went down stairs to find the other two sitting ready to go. "Finely you take a whole infinity to brush your hair and we have been ready since you yelled at me." Yumi said.

"Let's just go ok." Kagome said hotly as she walked out the door.

_Boys point of view_

Kouga was sitting at the kitchen table with Miroku watching TV when he thought of something. "Hey, Miroku." Kouga said slowly.

"What." Said Miroku not turning his head from the TV.

"Do your want to go and wake up Inuyasha, its 5:30 and we are seppose to go to that club tonight.

"What are you mad wake Inuyasha! That is a death wish right there." Miroku said as he snapped his head away from the TV to look at Kouga like he was insane.

"Well I was thinking about dumping ice all over him to get him really mad, I mean if we have to wake him up we mine as well do it the fun way." Kouga said with a grin on his face."

Miroku considered this for a moment then started laughing. "Lets do it!"

They started filling up as many buckets has they could hold with ice then sneaked up to Inuyasha's room. To their luck the door was unlocked. They tiptoed up to were he was laying on his bed and dumped the ice right on top of him. "WHAT THE HELL!?!" He said as he shot up out of bed. He looked at the door in time for him to see Kouga running through it. "KOUGA YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh shit" Kouga said as he ran past Miroku and dived into an empty room and hid in the closet.

"You think you can hide from me stupid idiot think again." Inuyasha yelled a few minutes later.

He then turned to Miroku who was pinned to the wall by his neck by Inuyasha's hand. "Where in the hell is he." He growled. Miroku gave in and pointed to the room down the hall. Inuyasha glared at him then dropped him and ran to the room that contained Kouga.

He tipped toed in toward the closet and yanked it opened. "You're dead." Inuyasha yelled.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" Kouga screamed.

"HAHAHAHA, you sounded like a little girl." Inuyasha said rolling on the floor laughing.

Kouga took the time why Inuyasha was laughing to look a the clock. "Oh SHIT we have to leave in 15 min!" He yelled. Inuyasha stopped laughing to look at him with a questioning glance. "Remember we have to go to that club thing tonight to find a new band for our sponsors." Kouga said.

"Oh yeah im ready to go but I think u should take a shower cause you smell from all that running."

"Ok I'll b ready in 10." Kouga said as he ran out of the room.

_10 minutes later_

"Ok ready." Kouga said as he came downstairs. They all went out the door to find the hard choice of witch car to take. Inuyasha walk over to the Hummer and got into the driver seat. "Guess we are taking the Hummer," Miroku said, "and Inuyasha is driving." Kouga and Miroku got in and they took off towards the club.

_At the club_

_Girls point of view_

The three girls were sitting at a table waiting for their turn to go on stage and sing for the competition show . The 1st place prize was a secret but it was suppose to be big.

"Up next we have Kagome, Sango, and Yumi who are new." The announcer said with a few claps after he was done. The girls walked up on stage. Kagome to the mike, Sango took the drums, and Yumi took the electric guitar, Sango and Yumi were both back up singers. "This is a new song we just wrote." Kagome said into the mike she turned around and placed a CD of the background music into the placer. She looked at the girls and nodded and turned around. The music started play and she started singing.

_Baby can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm falling _

_  
There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it_

Too high, can't come down  
Losing my head   
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Tasting the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

It's getting late to give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil cup  
Slowly taking over me

Too high, can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around   
Can you feel me now?

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Tasting the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic   
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_AAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_AAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh _

_taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Tasting the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Tasting the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic _

Intoxicate me now  
With your loving now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your loving now  
I think I'm ready now  


They finished all out of breath. Everyone there started cheering and clapping very loudly. The announcer came back on. "Wow folks I wont be surprised if they win. Good job girls." Everyone cheered and clapped more. As the girls left the stage to go sit back down they were sitting before they were surprised to find…

_With the boys_

As the three boys went in there were three girls getting up on stage. They rushed over to the only empty table and sat down to watch. As they started to play the boys mouths gapped open at their voices. "That's them." All three boys said together. As they finished they walked off stage and were headed straight for them.

_Normal_

"What the hell are you doing at our table?" Yumi said.

"Why the hell are you cussing at_ us._" Inuyasha said.

"What do u mean by _us_," Kagome said, "you sound like you're stuck up or something."

"We are not stuck up! What do you do read the fucking tabloid everyday." Said a very pissed Kouga.

"OMG YOU'RE INUYASHA, KOUGA, AND MIROKU!!!" Said Sango very loudly. Everyone turned and look at them. "OMG" every girl in the crowd screamed and started running toward them. "Time to go." Miroku said.

"Better grab them and get out of here." Said Kouga. The three boys turned and looked at the girls and then grabbed their arms and ran, the three girls where very confused on where the hell the guys they barley knew were taking them.

To be continued

Should:

the boys take the girls to the Hummer and take them to their house.

The girls yank free and tell them to get in their car and they take them to their house

The boys take the girls to their Hummer and on the way to their house the Hummer crashes and they are left alone in the middle of no where.

VOTE or DIE!!! Lol just playing but please vote and review. And to some of those ppl that have no idea how to vote it is the same as reviewing just type a letter, tell why u picked that letter (if u want to) and then review the chapter. I will continue if there is more then 5 reviews.

P.S. I have to go to school and stuff so if I continue this story the next chapter will b up by the weekend, maybe before we'll c. Also I am a really bad speller and grammar person so if u catch anything wrong with it tell me. Also I think I might have spelled Sangos name different a few times so if you find any that are spelled Songo tell me. Thanks pinkgirl0913


End file.
